fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Old Stargazer
A mysterious wizard quite possibly dating back to the Old World. Once a being of great power and fame, he became reclusive to the point where the world didn't even notice his death. Background To the south of the mainland, on a lone island, stood the Grand Observatory. Believed to be a remnant of the old world, it was staffed by a powerful wizard known as The Old Stargazer. It is said in the early ages of the new world that The Old Stargazer would come out and help those in need, that some would even create shrines to him as if he were some sort of god. However, he has not been heard from in many years, instead merely collecting the prayers to him in a large vault. Watching the heavens to understand the nature of the universe, and his mysterious benefactors, The Old Stargazer created Adam to be his attendant, pupil, and son. Increasing caught up in his mysterious work, it is unclear how long it took him to realize Adam had left. Some centuries later, he made Eve as his replacement. She would remain his servant until a great hurricane would destroy his observatory, killing him in the process. Abilities Fringe Magic As a remnant of the old world, or perhaps thanks to his mysterious masters, the Old Stargazer is privy to an ancient and alien form of magic that likely dates back to the old world. Rather than conjuring gouts of flame or healing wounds, it instead plays with time, fate, and concepts considered on the fringe of magical theory. It is not so powerful enough to allow time travel or directly reshape history, but even changing the mere angle of a sword sing can turn the tide of a battle It is important to note that the user’s powers are subject to the target’s weight in the universe. A random no-name bandit he can make trip and fall on their own sword, or pulverize their soul under the weight of their guilt. Whereas a king, hero, or otherwise important person to the path of the universe can only be heavily inconvenienced. In order to cast most of his Mysteries as he calls them, he needs to center herself in the universe, known as gaining Focus. He can expend his Focus to take a single action to alter the course of history. Those subject to the effect can notice his gaining focus though not when she actually expends it, rather they just notice things are getting a bit weird. After making one alteration, he must gain Focus again to make another. Trivia * He was originally inspired by a character of the same name from The Last Garrison. He appeared in a small D&D campaign, and was mentioned as part of the D&D Eve's backstory. * Fringe Magic is inspired by the Occultist class from the 13th Age roleplaying game. * While originally just meant to be his servants, both of his 'children' seem to have gone out to 'better the world' as he once did, albeit at the expense of his research or servitude to whatever mysterious entities he followed. Navigation Category:Characters Category:None-Player Characters